Intoxicating
by Elwyndra
Summary: A girl comes to Logan in the dark, terrified of the humans following her. She can't speak properly, has no knowledge of the things around her and Charles thinks she is not human. But while the girl thinks she is safe, those humans are coming back for her.
1. Exp,290,396,039

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **So here it is, my second fanfic for X-Men: The Movie! This is before the second movie! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!

**Chapter One  
****Exp-290-396-039**

So cold... very cold... hear voices... shouting... darkness... and liquid... smell chemicals... smooth... hear voices... feel danger... don't like... where... who... why here... how... dark... hot inside... no breath... escape... stinging... need get out... out... out... o..u..t...

"Warning! Warning! Pressure going up! Unstable!"

"Ms. Amherst, the waterpressure is going down!" shouted a man hysterically. The lab room was flickering with red lights and the loud voices of the computers were blaring down into the scientists' ears. Men and women scurried about, grabbing for more chemicals and notes with frightened looks.

"Go adjust it then, Mr. Jones!" snarled the woman in a black suit. Her eyes were flaring with anger as she grabbed her clipboard and pushed the doors of the lab. Her tall clanking high heels rang through the lab but the sirens up above were giving shrill sounds of warning.

The woman grabbed for her cellphone in her black handbag and she also got out her sleek black glasses and wore them on her pointed nose. She had had enough with these scuttering little doctors and scientists. She would have to report to herpartner about the failure of yet another experiment that had cost them so much money.

She put her cellphone near her ear and she impatiently waited for the person to answer. There was a click and a deep voice spoke back. "I'll be needing an helicopter, Mr. Erkan," she commanded and cut the line. Then she headed for the top of the building, her high heels still clanking through the halls.

* * *

"-It has been reported that the building was used for experimentation uses for water problems and that may have been the cause for the sudden explosion. The explosion has also caused other nearby buildings to be wrecked and the police and the firefighters are doing what they can to light out the fire and find out what exactly had happened in that specified building-" the woman's voice on the news was now abruptly changed into a loud, cartoon song.

Rogue, who was watching the television news with curiousity, immediately looked back around her to see Logan gripping the remote control witha raised eyebrow.

"Ya sure you wanna look at that, Rogue? It's quite distressin' for a kid like ya to see," Logan said with a grin as he threw the remote control at Rogue. Rogue smiled but she switched it back to the news. "We should still see what's going on in the world, Logan!"

"Suit yourself! Anyways, I'm gonna go get a drink," Logan spoke and he winked at Rogue, who nodded and looked back at the news.

Logan walked towards the garage, pushing the doors to let himself through and glanced for his bike, or rather, Scott's bike. Heunsheathed his claws from his right knucklesand walked towards the bike and rode on it. He slotted the silver knives into the keyhole with a swift motion and then sheathed them againas the bike roared to life. Logan grinned and he flicked the button on the bike so the garage door would open.

He sped the bike out of the school, and he felt the strong breeze on him. The moon outside shown down on him brightly as the bike sped through the lit road. The trees blew from the wind being produced from Logan's bike. The bike curved through the road and and just when it was about to curve to the next, something dark threw itself onto the road making Logan stop the bike. The bike screeched to a halt and Logan looked at the road angrily, about to shout an insult to whatever animal or human was in front of him.

The dark thing slowly got up and Logan realised it was a girl. The moonlight spread some light over the girl's face. But shadows hid her body. Logan could clearly see that the girl was frightened and very confused. Logan's anger immediately melted away as he remembered the day when he was the one confused.

"You ok, kid?" Logan shouted and the girl's eyes widened. Her eyes were, strangely enough, rather distorted. Her whites were black and her pupil was white. Logan got off the bike and came closer to the girl, who backed away, towards the flickering light above her. Logan slowly realised the girl was naked and she wore on a metal necklace over her neck. Logan stopped and just stared at the girl. The girl also halted and stared back. Was she like him, an experimented guinea pig who escapedfrom _them_?

"It's alright," Logan spoke and the girl just tilted her head and blinked her eyes. Logan suddenly felt a strong surge of power knock him off his feet. He gave a painful groan ashis elbow slammed onto theroad.He quickly got up.

"You...Who?" the girl spoke and her eyes just kept staring at Logan.

"My name's Logan. I'm a mutant as well. I won't hurt ya. So let me help ya," Logan spoke and hoped that would get the girl to let her shields down a little.

"You...Dangerous?" the girl questioned and Logan shook his head. The girl than smiled and her eyes softened a little.

"I...Need...Help," she spoke and she pointed to herself. Then she started to come towards Logan and he sort of blushed when he saw her naked form. He quickly got his coat off and gave it to the girl, who eyed the coat as if it was some sort of weapon. Then she took it and looked up at Logan, who just said, "Wear it."

"I...Know...Not..." she said as she handed the coat back to the Logan. Logan sighed and still blushing a bit,hehelped the girl put it on for her. The girl just looked wondrously at the coat and then she shivered. Logan than got out a towel, which fortunately, was in one of his bag. He wrapped it around the girl and tied the end tightly. He looked back and he just had to laugh a little. The girl looked a bit barbaric, in the outfit he had just fitted her.

"I'll get ya somewhere safe," Logan spoke and took the girl's hand, who let him lead her to the bike. The girl rode on the bike and then she looked at Logan, who gave a slight nod and then shouted, "Hold on, kid!"

* * *

The school was quiet and dark in most of the rooms. In his office, Professor Charles Xavier sensed something coming towards the school. A mutant, yes, but not normal. Nothing human either, though she/he had the shape of one. 

He rolled his wheelie chair out of his room and looked out of the window of the hall to see Logan on his bike with a girl right next to him. Charles looked curiously outside at the girl's rather barbaric clothes and at her face, which kept snapping back and forth as if she was searching for something.

Then suddenly, the girl looked right at the Professor and startled him. The girl blinked at Charles and he felt a rush of her gratitude, warm and tingly. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared and the girl was hidden now inside the garage. _Strange... _Charles thought with a curving smile.

**A/N: **Yes weird ending, as usual, lol. Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you do, please review. (The part where Logan kinda uh... dressed the girl was strange but um.. yeah..)


	2. All Seeing Eyes

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Ok, I'm posting another chapter! I know this story is similar to the others before this but it's a bit different! (you'll know if you keep reading the chapters.) Anyways, please review?  
**This chapter has been edited because I have realised there was another story like this one which the girl can immitate other people's powers. So I have decided to change it. **If you still haven't noticed, her power is metamorphosis!

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Two  
****All Seeing Eyes**

Charles wheeled himself out of his room and towards the new girl, whoever or whatever she was. Charles was rather curious. Usually he knew just about everything, but this time, it seemed he was clouded with mysteries. He sent a telepathic thought to Logan and Logan answered that he had found the girl on the road. Charles nodded to himself softly and then wheeled closer, towards the girl and Logan. He could feel an aura radiating out of the girl and surrounding the room. Charles would have to see if the girl is safe and not a danger to both herself and the others.

Slowly his wheelie chair crossed towards the hall andCharles saw the girl beside Logan. Charles wheeled closer, trying to pass a telepathic greeting at the girl. _Hello. What is your name?_ Charles asked and the girl, who had glanced straight at Charles before he even appeared, answered back.

_I know not. Who you?_

Charles gave a smile as Logan saw him. Logan looked at the girl and then Charles and guessed they were communicating. This somehow annoyed him.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. You do not have a name?" Charles introduced himself. The girl shook her head in confusion. "What.. is name?"

"A name is a word that everyone can call you by. Logan, can I ask you to get her some proper clothes and to spareroom, please?" Charles said and Logan nodded.

"Kid, let's go. I'll bring ya to your room. You're gonna freeze to death in that outfit," Logan spoke and the girl looked up at Logan with a smile. Logan smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you, Logan. Goodnight." Charles thanked and then telepathically spoke to the girl. _I will speak to you tomorrow. Good night. _The girl gave a flash of understanding in her eyes and then she was led away towards her room by Logan.

* * *

Logan led her to an empty room where there were some clothes neatly piled on the bed.There was also a window in the room and the curtains were moving back and forth softly with the small wind coming out of the cracks. 

The girl immediately looked at the rooms with curiousity in her eyes, as if she had never, ever seen something like this before. Logan immediately thought this weird. _Who is this girl?_

"Kid, there's some clothes over there where you can wear them," Logan spoke but the girl, who flipped back at Logan, looked confusedly. Logan made a motion of wearing and the girl nodded and went up to the clothes and held it up. She even seemed to sniff it with her nose.

Logan looked awkwardly at the girl. She didn't seem to know anything about the world. She didn't even seem to know who she was. And that metal necklace... it was so identical to Logan's that he knew she must have also been a victim.

"Hey, can I see that silver necklace?" he asked and the girl tilted her head questionably. Logan signaled for the necklace and she understood. She quickly took it off of her neck and handed it to Logan. Logan looked at the necklace and at the small tag on it. It wrote, '**Exp-290-396-039, Waondter Product**.' _Product? _Logan thought and looked up at the girl, who was toying with the curtains. And what did these numbers mean?

"You're a mutant right, kid? What kinda powers do ya have?" he questioned and the girl, who still fiddled with the curtain looked at Logan straight in the eye and she raised a hand up in the air. Slowly that hand seemed to water and bubble. Then it stopped and what was revealed made Logan's eyebrows rise wide.

Instead of her hand, there was a furry white paw with three very dangerous looking claws. The girl grinned and then as soon as it came, the furry paw was disappearing, shedding fur as a normal human hand was revealed.

"Nice trick,"Logan spoke with a uneasy grin. The girl smiled brightly and then looked back at the curtain. Logan looked back at his shoulder. He should probably leave her alone to change.

"Thanks kid. Here, that's yours. Change into those clothes and I'll see ya tomorrow. Goodnight," Logan said and the girl nodded. He closed the door with a soft click and pondered about the strange new girl while he walked towards his room.

**A/N: **So that's a bit of a strange introduction to the new girl. You'll know her name after a while. So did you like it? Well, please review! (And sorry for the short chapter)


	3. Flight Away From Fright

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Yay! I got two reviews! Horray! (brings champagne and opens it) Ok, anyways, lol, here's the next chapter! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter T****ｈ****ree  
****Flight Away From Fright**

Logan opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the new girl's face. Logan immediately jumped, giving out a sharp, shocked gasp as the girl gave a delighted cry and hugged him. Logan, taken by suprise, banged his hand on the the bedside table and he gave a painful grumble. The girl grinned, lettting go of Logan, her strange eyes staring at him with an eerie feeling. She was wearing a yellow blouse with rough looking jeans. Her hair, which had been cast down on her shoulders before, were now hung up in a ponytail with what looked like metal strings. Logan quickly got out of his bed and grabbed for a shirt in a drawer as his bruise started to heal.

"You Wake!" the girl shouted and giggled. Logan raised an eyebrow. How on earth had she gotten in his room? The door had been locked from the inside. She couldn't have opened it.

"Kid, knock first, will ya? You scared the hell out of me," Logan said and grabbed his jeans and quickly put them on. He could hear the girl still giggle and somehow the sound made him annoyed. He turned around at the girl she grinned and looked at his eyes. He felt a strange sucking feeling making his eyes dry and blink.

"Wolvie-Wolvery-Wolverine?" the girl said with difficulty and a frown crossed her lips as her bright expression quickly turned dark.

"What?" Logan blurted, his eyes widening. Those eyes, the girl's eyes, those definetely found out his name. He couldn't of met the girl, he had seen her only yesterday. Now this was getting really creepy.

"You...No Master?" the girl asked as she twirled around like a ballet dancer, her shoes squeaking. But the frown still lingered on her lips, which somehow disturbed Logan.

"What do ya mean? I don't have a master," Logan replied with an annoyed look. The girl stopped making the squeaking sounds and looked at Logan, with a weak smile.

"Oh. Me Have Two. Tall Humans. They Came Me, When **Boom!**" the girl said and then she turned her gaze away from the confused look on Logan's face.

"Me Hungry. I Go Eat, Meet New!" the girl shouted before Logan could reply and then burst off, out of Logan's room. Logan gave out a perplexed sigh. He had picked up quite a strange girl...

* * *

The girl walked through the empty halls with that same frightened looking frown on her face. Her cheeks turned blue at the thought about her escape. Brown locks of hair fell on her face as a shiver ran through her spine. She didn't know who she was, what she was, why she even existed and why would anyone bother to have her. She didn't know what these powers were and why she also had them. Everything around her made her curious but it only made her scared. She felt like she was going through an unknown territory, with nothing but herself to keep her company. All she had about herself was the necklace. But she couldn't read it, she didn't have the knowledge.

_Good morning_, spoke a voice in the girl's head and she felt herself relax. These people would be able to help her, escape from her two humans.

_Hi!_ she answered and Professor Charles's voice asked, _Please, come to my office. I want to know you a little bit. Would you let me?_

The girl nodded her head with a smile. Charles understood and he gave directions to his office. The girl followed them and eventually, there was a stylish, wooden door.

The girl pushed the door open and there sat Charles on his wheelie chair. He gave a warm smile at the girl as her eyes lit up. She quickly sat on a chair and Charles wheeled himself forward towards the girl.

"Hello. I will have to find out some things about you before I let you roam the classrooms. I know you have a minimum of speech so If you will let me, I will look through your mind, find what's necessary," Charles explained and the girl smiled, her face written with the word yes.

"Ok close your eyes. Think of something different in your mind. I will make it as quick as possible..." the Professor trailed off, his eyes closed and he put both his hands on the girl's head. The girl shut her eyes and felt warmth flow through her as a strange sensation came over her...

* * *

_Darkness... Total darkness... The smell of water and chemicals swirled around and the swish of liquid reached her ears. She felt cold and the something smooth touched her skin. She could hear shouting from outside wherever she was and wanted to shut it out. Silence, she needed silence. She poked her tongue out and tasted something ugly as she tried to spit the stuff on her tongue, only to be filled with more liquid washing down into her lungs. She coughed, choking and she opened her eyes with a frantic motion. She felt the sensation of suffocation as her drowsy eyes focused and she saw two tell humans looking at her holding some sort of notes. _

_She gave out a pained cry and bubbles erupted from her mouth. She thrashed inside whatever she was in and her eyes looked horrifyingly at the red alarming things that were making the loud noises. She kicked and touched the clear wall in front of her and it immediately broke, freeing her from the thing. She gave a terrified gasp and dropped to the ground, her whole body aching and stiff. Something sharp stung her body and she gave out a painful scream, her body frozen with cold. She shivered as she saw humans running and the blaring up above made her senses go crazy. She gave a choked gasp as the liquid that had went into her lungs slowly made her feel woozy and very sleepy... _

_She quickly shot her eyes open, shaking her head and she got up as she felt her skin heal, the pain becoming a dull bang in her skull. Holding both her hands on her head, her eyes scanned the scene. The humans, that had been running around her, had stopped, frozen in terror. She looked down at herself and saw her skin was black. _

_Terrified tears welling in her eyes, she ran, away from the room. As if to respond to her thought, the doors banged open automatically as she ran through the halls. She felt something stab her back and she whisked her head around to see a men with guns in their hands. Another shot of pain stabbed her back and she screamed, feeling a zap and burning pain. She scrambled and got up to her feet, running as much as she can as the blaring sounds kept her alert and from collapsing. She closed her eyes and imagined she was going to go away from this place, far away. She felt a strange sensation as she felt something soft touch her. She turned and she saw huge, white wings from her back, enveloping her. She welcomed it as she jumped. The wings immediately spread and flapped as she heard loud gunshots whizzing through her ears. The wings flapped through the halls and it led her through another._

_Comforted by those wings, she felt wet tears on her cheeks. Slowly the wings brought her out from the windows and she flew up into the dark sky, wind blowing at her. She could still hear the noises from the building but her ears came to its senses and she was somehow able to shut them out. She felt a waver in the air and she gave a gasp. The building, whatever it was, was going to explode. The human beings were going to die. She immediately flew up into the air, higher and higher. Slowly she saw her blackened skin turning pearly white and into a peach skin color. She looked down at the building. She should save the humans.. but after what they have done... She won't help. The humans are on their own now._

_She felt another strong vibration and then a huge blast of water, smoke and fire blasted from the top and fell down onto the bottom with a horrible dunk._

_She lowered her eyes as she felt the wings take her down, towards the streets... Tears welling in her eyes, she gently landed on the ground. Frightened and scared, her eyes darted from to and fro. She felt the wings go back in herself. She sniffed. There was nothing around her that smelt dangerous. Her hands touched the rough concrete ground curiously. What was she doing here...? Why was she here? She gave a sigh and hoped that someone out there will help her...

* * *

_

Charles let go and opened his eyes. His eyes looked at the girl, whose eyes were still closed. He let go of her shoulder and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It must have been hard..." he spoke and the girl opened her eyes, smiling weakly. There was a tear stain on her cheek.

"Here, you must be hungry. The Cafeteria will be on the right. From there, you'll find other kids like you. I will find Ororo, she will help you around here," Charles spoke and the girl nodded and her smile grew wider into a grin. She quickly stood up and spoke, "Thank.. you!"

Charles nodded as he saw the girl go out of his office and he smiled. He now knew that the girl was not human, but not exactly animal or alien as well. Charles put a finger on his lips in a thoughtful look. He will ask Jean about the girl, she might know something about this.

**A/N: **So did you enjoy? I hope you did! Please review!


	4. Whose she?

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! (throws flowers and kises) Ew, I can't believe I gave away kisses... (weak laugh) The girl (she named herself) is a bit like a floudering mermaid, or tarzan, lol. So she's pretty innocent, like a little kid! Anyways, here's another chapter! lol Please review!

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Four  
****Whose she?**

The girl walked towards the Cafeteria and she could hear voices, loud and queer in her ears. She looked excitedly and almost cautionsly forward and then suddenly came face to face with a boy a bit older than her. She blinked as the boy in front of him also blinked, eyebrows raised. He had sharp looking eyes, with spiky looking blonde hair. **(A/N: Ok, I'm not sure if it's blonde, lol. So forgive me if it's wrong!)** The girl couldn't help but stare. _Who he?_ she thought and her eyes narrowed quickly to find out. Bobby...

Bobby smiled as he saw the girl stare at him with an animalistic tilt of her head. But what made his heart jolt was her eyes. The strange black and white colors that had a strange, eerie feel to it. _Probably a new girl..._ he thought with interest.

"Hey, I'm guessing your new here. What's your name?" Bobby asked and the girl only smiled brightly. Bobby gave a confused look and an awkward smile in return. The girl bit her lip with a thought and she chose a name, something everybody will both remember and will be easy to say. "Cady!" **(A/N: Hehe, I got the name from Mean Girls. Nice and simple. And it suits her!)**

"Uhh ok, hey Cady! My name's-" Bobby started but he was interrupted by Cady. "Bobby!"

"Yeah that's it! Wait, how d'you know that?" he asked, astonished. The girl only gave a grin and blinked again, innocent eyes watching him with pure interest.

"Hey well, are you gonna eat something?" Bobby spoke, feeling a bit uneasy with the new girl staring at him. Cady gave a nodd and she quickly ran. Bobby followed as he whizzed through the other kids, who looked at him with suprised looks. Some gasped when they saw Cady's eyes and started to whisper to their friends.

"Cady, slow down!" Bobby shouted as he ran right into the Cafeteria. Kids stared with interest at the new girl as she gave a shining grin. Her eyes scanned the area with interest as she started to touch the walls, sniff and tasted the food.

"What are you doing, Cady?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow as Cady looked up with a curious smile on her face. She leaned forward at him and then poked his cheek softly. Bobby backed away a few steps with a weird look rising on his face. She looked like she had just out of the wild.

"Hey Bobby!" a familiar voice shouted and a girl with black hair and a streak of white came running forwards towards Bobby. Cady glanced at her and she gave a smile and quickly found out the girl's name.

"Name Cady! You Marie! Or Rogue?" Cady spoke and Rogue eyes widened with shock.

"How-How did you know?" she spoke and Bobby grinned as the girl gave the same grin she had given to him when he had asked the same question. Rogue smiled awkwardly.

"Who is she, Bobby?" Rogue asked, turning to Bobby and Bobby shook his head with a perplexed smile. "I dunno, she just said her name was Cady."

"Cool lenses, Cady," Rogue said with a nodd at Cady, who tilted her head in a innocent manner. Cady smiled and her eyes caught the chairs. She quickly ran towards them as Rogue and Bobby looked at each other with confused grins as they went to get some food.

Cady walked quickly towards the tables and she then felt a vibration coming near her as she turned around to see a woman walking towards her. Her hair was completely white and she walked towards Cady with a welcoming smile on her face. Cady smiled in return. Something about the woman made her skin tickle as the woman walked closer Cady. "You Ororo?" she asked and Ororo nodded.

"Hi! I heard from Professor your new! What's your name?"

"Cady!" Cady shouted and many heads looked their way curiously. Ororo nodded with a in acknowledgement and took Cady's hand.

"Cady, this is the Cafeteria. Here you eat your breakfast, lunch and , I'll tell you which and how to eat them," Ororo explained as she pointed to the Cafeteria and the foods on one of the tables.

Cady nodded eagerly and grabbed Ororo's hand and then ran, startling Ororo. Cady ran towards the tables and then pointed, her strange yes lightening brightly.

"Ok, Cady, well this-" Ororo picked up a fork and handed it to Cady-" that is called a fork. You use it to eat noodles, spaghetti or to eat something solid, like stabbing a chicken with it. Sometimes you use these gently and use it to tear one piece at a time and put them in your mouth. No no no no! Cady, no, that's not right!" Ororo shouted as she saw Cady using the fork to comb her hair. Ororo took the fork out of Cady's hand gently and placed it somewhere on the table. Then Ororo got a spoon out and placed it on Cady's outstretched palm.

"That is called a spoon. You scoop food with this and put it inside your mouth. No no, not your nose!" Ororo said, wincing as Cady giggled, the silver spoon balanced on her nose. Ororo caught the spoon before it fell to the floor and Cady looked at Ororo's hand.

"What call that?" Cady asked as she pointed to Ororo's hand and Ororo smiled gently as she answered, "These are called hands. And these are fingers. And this is called a palm."

Cady nodded and then she went over the the cups, putting her whole fist into one of them. Giggles came behind Cady as some of the kids started to stare at the new girl.

Ororo yet again snatched the cup out of Cady's hands and told her what it was called and what it was for. Cady nodded and then one after another she started to grab every abnormal looking items as possible. Ororo chased after her with both a tired gasp and a grin on her face as finally Ororo explained the final item. Cady grinned and she shook Ororo's hand in a thank you. Ororo gave a quick nodd and then spoke, "I'm going to eat now, Cady. Here, that's a plate. Remember what I told you. Call me if you need me, Cady!"

Cady smiled and then she grabbed for any item which she thought was interesting. Her keen eyes seemed to absorb absolutely everything. She quickly grabbed for a spoon, a fork and a cup and some egg and bacon, which she had difficulty picking out. And then she chose any table to sit in. Her eyes caught a table with a couple of boys in them and she grinned, locks of hair falling near her eyes as she walked forward. She could feel eyes watching her as she sat on one of the empty tables.

"Dave, I though you said you don't have a girl anymore," spoke one of the boys and the other boy shook his head, confused look on his face.

"Hi! Me Cad-" Cady started but someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Rogue grinned down at her. The boys' immediately looked up at Rogue but her eyes were on Cady. She quickly pulled her out of the boys table as Cady quickly grabbed for her plate.

"You crazy? That's the cool boys table! Here, come to ours," Rogue spoke and pulled Cady towards another table, more arranged in gender. Confused, but delighted she was getting some attention, Cady grinned as she followed Rogue.

"Hey, Bobby, you meet Cady. Kitty, this is Cady. Cady meet Kitty. And Pyro, this is Cady, and same, Cady, Pyro. Jubilee, Cady, Cady Jubilee," Rogue introduced the people quickly sitting on the table. Cady could see Bobby, a boy called Pyro, who had dark brown hair, a girl called Kitty who had long auburn hair and lastly a girl with black hair and narrow eyes. They grinned with a nodd as Rogue and Cady both sat on empty seats.

"So Cady, huh? Simple, but cute," Kitty spoke with a smile and Cady grinned. Pyro raised his eyebrows but didn't speak.

"She's new here, probably doesn't know much about the school. We can bring her around, you know," Rogue spoke and Jubilee, Kitty both nodded. Cady smiled delightfully. She had... friends?

"You me friends?" Cady asked and Jubilee laughed. "Yeah, guess we are!"

"Why's she talkin' like that?" Kitty spoke and Rogue shook her head. "Maybe it's just how she speaks."

"Where d'you come from, Cady?" Bobby asked as he gulped his bacon. Cady gave a tilt of her head confusedly. Pyro gave a bit of a snort at that. "Look, we have Tarzan in our table!"

"Hey!" Kitty said and banged his shoulder roughly, getting a pained growl. Kitty grabbed for her cup of milk and drank a sip. Cady immitated Pyro's snort and all of them, except Pyro and Bobby, laughed loudly.

"Oh good one, Cady! Do that again, it's hilarious!" Rogue shouted and Cady smiled and immitated it again. The girls laughed again and even Bobby expressed a grin. Pyro gave another snort in answer and growling curses, he tried to snuff out the snorts with a groan.

**A/N: **_Help!_ You'll have to help me out here, reviewers, or umm anyone! Does anyone know anything about Jubilee? I've only seen the movies and I've only seen Jubilee briefly and I don't know anything about her! Please can you tell me more about her, if you know? Thanks! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and please review! ;)


	5. The Evil that Lurks

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Helllooo! lol Anyways, next chapter! And thank you sooo much for the reviews, and the information of Jubilee! Thank you! Please review and ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Five  
****The Evil that Lurks**

"Ms. Amherst, I think we have a problem..." spoke a voice and the woman turned around to see her foolish helper, a man in his twenties. He had a worried look on his face, and he was biting his lips nervously. Ms. Amherst, a normal human being, though very cruel, just shot a glare at the boy. She, like other people before her, wanted to rid all the world of mutants. But in order to do this, she needed to have one that will do her bidding, a mutant under her control who will go against the mutants.

But so far, she had not suceeded. The mutant she had so dearly paid money for had been destroyed, or had destroyed itself.

"What is it, Mr. Fence? I don't have all day," she growled and she could see the boy jump. Cold, nervous sweat trickling down his forehead, he answered with a stutter. "The others had told me that _it_ had been found."

Amherst's face instantly lit up with an evil curl of her lips. Her eyebrows raised, she felt herself triumph. So her experiment had not died after all. Now all she needed to do was find it.

"I see... Tristan will be pleased. Yes, very pleased..." she spoke as the boy gave a silent sigh of relief.

Amherst looked up at Fence and eyes glittering evilly, she shouted, "Mr. Fence, I would like a search party to bring my mutant back. Use that tag to track it down. It needs to be in perfect shape. If not..." Amherst didn't finish. To her delight, she could see the boy's face go pale blue. He nodded furiously and he ran, running out of her office.

Ms. Amherst gave a chuckle and then turned her head back to the computer. She clicked and icon and the screen appeared. She typed in a word slowly and pushed her back at the chair in a relaxed manner. Experiment 290-396-039 will be hers. And it will bring death to every mutant she had disliked. She couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: **I know, its a really short chapter, but I will write very soon. I have school so I'm pretty busy! Anyways, please review!


	6. Be Our Guest

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Umm, here's another chapter, and I made it long as possible for the short chapter I wrote for the other one! I'm sorry about that, I was in a hurry and a bit busy! Anyways, I wish you like this chapter, please review and enjoy! By the way, I'm in an international school in Japan so the subjects in here and in American or wherever may be different! (Thank you for Jubilee's information, it helped very much!)

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Six  
****Be Our Guest**

"So Cady, you've ever been to a school before?" Rogue asked and Cady gave an answer by tilting her head. Kitty laughed. "Guessing that's a no!"

"No offence, Cady but that's weird. You do have parent's don't you?" Jubilee spoke and Cady's eyes eyebrows furrowed deeply. "What parents?"

"You know, like guardians, people who take care of you. Or took care of you anyway."

Cady grinned weakly at Jubilee and answered, "Meanies."

"Oh.. sorry," Jubilee spoke and then started to speak to Rogue, changing the whole subject. Cady looked around the place as the group moved on for their classes. Cady's curiousity was growing larger as she touched the walls, sniffed the floors (which she later covered her nose), grabbed for the small ornaments on the furniture and greeting every student or teacher with a loud "**HI!**"

Kitty nudged Cady's shoulder softly and Cady turned around, wearing her bright smile. Kitty grinned back and then leaned forward Cady's ears and whispered, "You know, Jubilee isn't that bad. You gotta get to know her a bit." Cady nodded in understanding. Kitty continued, "She used to have parents, but they were ... murdered. So, you know, she needed to be tough to survive. Being outside from here, it's hard, Cady." Cady gave a confused look at the word 'murdered' and Kity put her finger below her neck and in a swift movement as if her neck was being cut. Cady winced and she gave a gasp, which made Kitty laugh softly, though silently.

Cady nodded with a faltering smile. Outside of here... she had gone outside once. Cady bit her lip in confusion as questions slowly sprouted in her head like furious blizzard, whooshing through her head. How was it dangerous out there? She knew being attacked by those scary, black men were frightening. But she had seen a glimpse of the flickering TV (which she stabbed at with her finger a few times, thinking it was a monster) and saw peaceful looking people walking down the street. What was so frightening of the outside that Kitty and all the others here feared?

"Why fear?" Cady spoke questionably and poked her finger out the window and outside. Kitty grimaced at the window as she spoke, "We're mutants, Cady. All the normal people fear us. They want us destoryed, put behind bars or even worse, experimented. That's why."

Cady grimaced along with her. _Normal? We normal... no? _She gave a sigh as the girls walked towards the class.

* * *

Cady was put into the English class with Kitty, it seemed. Jubilee was in history, and Rogue in Physical Education. Kitty and Cady quickly said goodbye to Jubilee and Rogue and then the two both went to the classroom. Kitty told her about English and Cady grinned with a bewilered nodd as her eyes seemed to absorb and swirl with lust of knowledge.

"Professor Xavier is our English teacher, he knows all sorts of ... well umm _interesting_ books," Kitty said with a weak laugh as she opened the door for Cady. Cady got in and she turned confusedly to see the door shutting behind her. Then Kitty came, going right through the door easily, a grin plastered on her face. Cady gave a suprised gasp.

"I love doing that. That's my power," Kitty spoke with a heartfelt laugh as she led Cady towards the classroom. Some of the kids were already settling in their seats. Some others who looked bored were looking at Cady, wondering if the girl was new with interest.

_Hello again. Your name is Cady? _spoke Charle's voice and Cady nodded automatically, instead of answering in her head. Kitty raised an eyebrow at that but quickly looked away.

"Hello _Cady. _It is a pleasure to have a new student here. Everyone, this is Cady. Cady, there is an extra seat over there, the books will already be stacked there," the Professor spoke as Cady looked up to see him smiling from his wheelie chair. He wheeled himself towards his desk and then opened a book as he waited for the other students to come.

"Cady, look, your right next to me!" Kitty spoke and pointed to the empty table and seat. Cady's eyes brightened at the thought.

"Me learn English?" Cady spoke and Kitty raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the empty seat. "Duh, Cady!" she said with a giggle.

Cady nodded and sat on the seat. It felt soft and.. comfy? Cady smiled as she saw the books on top of the table. Kitty eyed it with a bit of a grimace. "You better prepare youself, Cady. The professor gives us loads of homework."

* * *

And Kitty was right. Cady looked at the pile of paper on the table as she looked at it rather distastefully. What was homework? What was this floppy thing in front of her? What was this thing that makes dark smudges and marks on the floppy thing?

"Prof-Purrfessor!" Cady shouted with a slip of her tongue as she got up. Charles looked up at Cady and she could see her nervous face. He quickly wheeled himself closer towards her seat.

"Yes Cady?" the 'Purrr-fessor' asked and Cady grinned. She pointed to the blank piece of paper and lifted it up in her hands. "What floppy? What black? What small and what do?"

Professor thought for a moment. What did this mean? Does this mean she had never actually learned English... or anything about the world? He wondered...

"Cady, the floppy is a called a paper. The black thing is a a pencil, you right on the paper. The small thing is an eraser, you erase what you right and now, you must write a quick summary about the characters in the book," Charles explained quickly and then lifted the book on Cady's table, putting it inside Cady's hands. Cady looked at it as if was a poisonous snake. "Me no like." She hissed at the book. Charles gave a small chuckle. So... he was right. Cady was really.. clueless, yes that was the word. Charles would have to ask someone free to teach Cady. Maybe Jean, she is pretty free...

"Ok. Me write something (she pronounced the word thing as _thang _on purpose)!" Cady spoke and then she looked back at the paper and pencil and eraser, throwing the book aside. Charles sighed and wheeled himself to his desk again with a silent chuckle.

**A/N: **Ok, that's Cady as a student, lol. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Animal Instincts

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Okee dokee, lol. So here it is, another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like it and please review! (As I said, the story is before X2, so Logan doesn't know about Stryker and Lady Deathstrike.)

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Seven  
****Animal Instincts**

Logan couldn't help but think of the new girl. She had worn that necklace, that similar necklace he also wore whenever he went around. Was she a victim? Was she 'made' as she invincible but now known as a failure as well? His mind still remembered the awful thoughts of his nightmares that still haunted him at night in his sleep. His hand seemed to search for the silver necklace around his neck and pull it out, his fingers fiddling with it. He looked at it more closely and he could see the similar numbers on the tag as the girl's, with his code name 'Wolverine'.

He bolted right up in his bed. He needed to know where the girl was from. How did she come to know he was safe the first time she had met him? And why? Why did she believe him when he said he was safe? She may even know something about him...

Filled with hope, Logan decided he'd ask. The moonlight from the night spread coolly down the ground beautifully as Logan got off his bed, pushed the door to his room and walked over to the girl's room. He hoped the girl was awake, then he'd be able to ask her.

The hallway was dark as Logan's barefeet gave a rather silent but 'splatty' sound. He gave a sharp knock on Cady's door and it didn't open for a while until the door opened and the girl's head poked out, as if she already knew he was coming. Logan yet again felt awkward with her smile and he gave a slim grin.

"Wolvie!" she cried out as Logan was rather _dragged _into the room by her strong hands. Logan gave a quick nodd at the name Wolvie. "Kid, it's Logan. My name's Logan."

"Wolvie! Me Cady! You Wolvie! No Logan, bleugh!" Cady said in disagreement as she lit her room. Bright light shone into the room as she quickly shut the room. Logan sat on a random chair as Cady sat on her bed. She was in her pajamas, a pink one with white clouds on them. Her strange eerie eyes looked intently at him.

"Whatever, call me Wolvie then... Where ya from, kid?" Logan asked and Cady tilted her head and pursued her lips. She had heard that same question asked around her everytime someone asked, which was making her feel annoyed. She poked out her tongue and gave a fierce expression.

"Me Know Not. Why Ask? You Annoy!" she gave a growl, the first time in her life. Logan raised his eyebrows. "Well.. you spoke about masters. Two tall people. Did you see their face?"

Cady screwed up her face for a second and them grimaced later. "Why Want Know, Wolvie?"

"Cause your alike. They did things to me, made me forget. You remember," Logan spoke, eyebrows furrowed. Cady bit her lip and her eerie eyes looked up at Logan's. Logan saw the black hollowness of Cady's eyes, but her white pupil had a hint of silver, like a moon balanced in the night. It glowed illuminatly as it seemed to go deeper into Logan's hazel eyes.

After a moment's silence, Cady spoke with a stern look on her face. "I Tell You. They Hurt, Me Too." Logan nodded slowly. Cady gave a weak smile and then her eyes mystified. She leaned forward, towards Logan and breathed coolly at hid face. Logan gave a short gasp as a wave of nausea went through him. From the cool breath Cady had blown, he could see a ripling image and a two faces from a brown liquid. He guessed it was from her point of view as he could see a woman and a man, both looking fashionable, staring up at him, or rather, at Cady. Then as quick as it came, it disappeared and only the touch of cool wind was left as Cady smiled up at him. The wave of nausea that had attacked him disappeared suddenly and he didn't feel sick anymore.

"Wha-What was that?" he managed to mutter and Cady leaned back on her bed and just smiled.

"You Said Want Know, I Showed You," Cady spoke and winked. Then she sniffed. And sniffed again. Something about the smell, the smell in the air, was familiar. Logan sniffed the air as well but he didn't smell anything different.

"They Come..."

**A/N: **Ok I was bored so I updated another one, lol. Sorry about the cliffie. So anyways, you like it? Well, please review!


	8. They Are Here

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Here you go! (heaves loads of paperwork into the computer) Thanks for reviewing and please review again! Thanks! So, who are _they_? Go read on and find out! -grins-

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Eight  
****They Are Here**

"We have located Exp-290-396-039 in a rather unusual place. It is a building, most likely a school. And the detector is sensing a lot of mutants in that school, miss," spoke one of the assistants holding some sort of tech in his hands. Amherst nodded with a smile and dismissed the assistant. Interesting, very interesting. The mutant was doing good, even without her control. It will soon attack, do as whatever she tells it.

"Oh and umm... there is more Ms. Amherst."

Amherst looked up at the calm assistant and nodded for her to continue. The assistant clicked his fingers down on the small keyboard on the tech and he looked up again at Amherst.

"There is a rather familiar fingerprint discovered on the tag. It is a fingerprint of a mutant, a previous project, a failure. It is guessed that the specimen is a mutant called Weapon X, also code name Wolverine. Does this name seem familiar to you, miss?" spoke the assistant smoothly.

Amherst bit her lip and pondered for a few seconds. It was strangely familiar, Weapon X... Ahh yes, it was a project she had done together with Stryker. Except it had failed. She had not been there to see how the mutant had escaped, but she had been extremely enraged then. She now felt joy at the thought. Not only did her mutant find the school infested with it's kind, but it had found Wolverine, the lost project. She felt her lips curl into an evil grin at the thought of two more projects to work on.

"Find it, find both. Bring Weapon X. I don't care how. Shoot it, stun it. Just bring it to me alive, along with my mutant. But my mutant must be brought unhurt," Amherst commanded and the assistant nodded, grabbing a cellphone urgently to his lips, shouting into the phone.

Heart thumping hard, Amherst grinned wider as the assistant spoke, "The search crew have landed. You will have them both... alive."

* * *

"They Come..." 

"Who?" Logan spoke confusedly as he suddenly felt a whiff of unfamiliar scent. He quickly got up, his razor, sharp claws shooting out of his knuckles as Cady also got up, her lips forming a deep frown. Cady gave a gasp as Logan opened the door to Cady's room and looked around the dark hall. There was no one in sight, yet he could smell something. He felt a whoosh of something come close, whizzing right past his skin to find a dark cloaked man running towards him.

Logan realized that something had just been a bullet and immediately he raced right at the man, claws puncturing into the man. An agonized scream escaped the man's lips as Logan dropped the man down onto the ground, withdrewing his claws from the man's body. Blood stained the silver, knives and knuckles as Logan looked around, his keen predator eyes looking around.

Then he heard a scream as Rogue came bursting out of the room, her gloves now gone and in her place a dropping black man, similar to the one Logan had just killed. Then the loud shooting of gunshoots were suddenly heard and now children were running, using their powers to their advantage. Kitty went through one of the men and then kicked him squarely in the stomache, knocking the man unconcious. Rogue and Kitty both then ran towards Logan's side, who called for them.

He felt Cady's smell come nearer to him and another as he turned around to see Cady screaming loudly. As if in slow motion, he could see a speeding bullet, similar to a dart, whizzing towards him. Cady ran at him, her beautifully, white wings spreading white protectively as she went in front of Logan, Rogue and Kitty behind.

Logan looked up with a shocked gasp at Cady's face, which turned to a terrified look until her eyes closed. The dart quickly sinked into Cady's back and she gave a painful gasp before dropping unconcious onto the floor, her wings disappering like dust as sleep took her. Logan grabbed Cady (without his claws out) and got her into his arms as Rogue and Kitty gave a gasp at their fallen friend in his arms.

"What happened to her!" Rogue and Kitty both shouted. Logan shot out his claws in his open hand and stabbed a man. The man gave a pained snarl and tried to punch Logan but he swiftly cut his throat. "They shot her with a tranquilzer dart! Come on, we need to get out of here! Call for Wheels!"

_Professor! _Rogue screamed in her mind and immediately Charles voice answered quickly. _Rogue, are you alright? I am trying my best to stop men but there are too many!_

"The Professor says theres too many men in the school! What is going on?" Rogue shouted as she sucked the life source out of the men in front of her, who screamed. She grimaced with a hardened look as Logue shook his head in confusion.

Still holding Cady in his arms, Logan looked around. They were being corner towards the wall. They would have to escape, find a route. He glanced quickly at the unconcious Cady in his arms and then at Rogue and Kitty.

"Go, go straight! We need to get out of here! Take whoever with you," Logan shouted and Kitty and Rogue both nodded, as they ran forward, knocking the men out in their path, bringing kids with them to saftey. Logan followed running, striking every men.

There was a blast of powerful energy as Jubilee ran out of the smoke, followed by other mutant kids. They screamed for Rogue and Kitty as the group ran, running for the doorway.

"You alright?" Jubilee shouted to Kitty and Rogue and they all nodded. Logan stuck the men creeping up Jubilee's back and Jubilee looked up with determined eyes. "Thanks!"

"Come on, don't stop!" Logan roared from the sound and he found Scott aka Cyclops blasting one of the men with his special eye. Scott turned his head, looking at Logan's direction and then immediately ran towards his direction.

"Where are you leading them, idiot?" Scott shouted as he came up front Logan. Logan gave a smirk and ripped the men in front of him with a swift motion of his claws.

"To safety, ass," Logan shouted back as they raced forward. The other kids yelled in confusion and pain as the men kept coming like mouting ants. Scott grimaced and then shot another man.

"Did you find Jean, Storm or the Professor?" Scott shouted and Logan shook his head furiously.

"Hey, LOOK OUT!" Logan roared from the sound as a huge blast of fiery fire came blasting their direction. Logan (with Cady) and Scott both dived out of the way. The huge blast of fire quickly disappeared and then they saw, through the smoke, Pyro's raised hand and Bobby.

"Careful!" Scott shouted as he coughed, getting up. Pyro grinned and then without saying a word, he ran farther into the group of kids. Bobby came next, a worried look on his eyes. When he saw Cady in Logan's arms though, his eyes seemed to be filled with more worries.

"What happened to Cady!" Bobby shouted as Logan also got up, carrying Cady easily. She didn't weigh much, much to his suprise. "She was tranquilized! We need to get everyone to safety! You know a safe passage, Bobby?"

"Yeah, actually I do!" Bobby spoke and then pointed straight, towards one of the walls.

Logan nodded and then shouted this to Scott, who gave a quick nodd and then led the kids towards the wall. Bobby seemed to want to stick with Logan's group as the others sped off with Scott. Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee also stayed, along with Pyro, who wore a grin that immediately looked like he enjoyed himself. The group could hear loud footsteps coming their way, along with flashes light from the torches and shadows of the men.

"Better hurry, GO!" Logan shouted nad pointed to where Scott leaded and they all followed. The group heard an angry roar from behind and the firing of gun shoots. The group, except Logan, dodged the bullets. And one of them included a tranquilzer dart. It went right into Logan and was quickly empty. Drowsiness seemed to crawl towards Logan suddenly as he saw the group run for Scott. They heard their shouts and he followed, shaking his head to wake himself up. But he felt two more stab him in the back both pain and sleep cover every inch of his body. He gave an agonized roar and turned his head around, eyes flaring.

Then, as if he was a defeated lion, Logan collapsed, along with Cady's form in his arms. The men were closing in, their guns raised. Rogue screamed frantically as she saw Logan's fallen form. She immediately ran for him but Scott's arms now prevented her from going further.

"Let GO!" she shouted as Scott shouted for all the other remaining kids to go inside the secret passageway. Bobby, though guilty, went through and all the others went through as well, unknowing that Logan and Cady had fallen.

"Noooooooooo!" Rogue screamed as her attempts to be released failed. The last of the kids in, Scott pulled Rogue inside the secret passageway and shut the door in her face...

**A/N:** -GASP!-Hehe, lol. Ok, another cliffie, lol. Sorry! So did you like it? Tell me by reviewing! I couldnt think of any good insulting names for Logan and Scott's short argument... oh well! Review, NOW! -So you can get more, lol-


	9. Blood Stained Door

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved them all! So here's the next one, for those of you are reading this story:P Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Nine  
****Blood Stained Door**

The group of mutants rushed out of the secret passageway from the school hurriedly. A cold bitter wind enveloped the kids and many shivered since they only wore their pajamas. Some of the kids were crying with shock because of the men they had killed to fend themselves or their friends and others stood with a rather disappointed look that the fight was over.

Scott dragged a furious Rogue away from the doorway forcefully with a grim expression his face. He had at least brung the children away from danger. Logan would have to fend for himself, he had done that for the rest of his life. He worried for Jean and he bit his lips also in frustration at the thought that Jean may have not escaped.

"You BASTARD! Get away me! I said, GET AWAY!" Rogue screamed and Scott'slips curled angrily. Scott let go of Rogue and Rogue pushed him away from her with as much force she had with shoulder, since her gloves were gone from her hand. The kids in the secret doorway looked back at them but they were more worried about the soldiers and if they had tried to pry open the door from where they escaped.

"What did you expect me to do? We needed to escape! If you had gone to help that clawed idiot, you would have been caught!" Scott roared furiously, his special glasses glinting from the moonlight above. The small children ran towards the teenagers, huddling closer in fear at their teacher's anger towards Rogue.

"Logan is not a 'clawed idiot'! He is one of us! Just because you hate him and he is in the team does not mean you have the choice to throw away his life whenever you have the chance! Do you think he would have left you for dead if Logan was in your place?" Rogue shot back with a glare and Scott's lips pursued.

"YES! I do think he would have done the same!" Scott shouted with a growl. Rogue's glare deepened menacingly and this time answered, "Logan was carrying Cady! You might have left her to die with him as well!"

Then Rogue, fists clenched and eyes glimmering with tears, twisted her face away from Scott's angry face and turned her back at him with a muffled choke. She ran, tears slipping down her cheeks, away from Scott. She stopped, panting and lifted her face, eyes searching for comfort. She saw Jubilee and Kitty coming towards her and her wavering feet walked slowly towards them as well, step by step.

"Rogue, what happened? I don't understand! Where's Logan and Cady?"Kitty shouted confusedly as she hugged Rogue. Jubilee's sharp eyes observed Rogue's actions and her lips curled grimly at the thought she had now in her mind.

"Logan and Cady didn't get through, did they?" Jubilee guessed and Rogue nodded with a sob, putting her face on Kity's shoulder. Kitty gave a horrified gasp and patted Rogue, whispering as much comforting words as possible.

Bobby's eyes watched sadly at Rogue's form joining Jubilee and Kitty. He bit his lips, his heart filling with guilt. He could have done something, put up a icy guard on both sides so the men couldn't have caught Logan and Cady. But that trick required a large amount of energy and he had already used a lot of it earlier. It was partly his fault now that Rogue was crying, but Rogue didn't know that.

"Dude, you're feeling guilty, aren't you?" Pyro spoke with a grin plastered on his face. Bobby looked up at him with a rather mixed feeling and frowned at Pyro's bright grin. Why could he be grinning when they were just about going to get killed?

"How could you be happy when Logan and Cady could be captured of even killed?" Bobby spoke as he saw Pyro's grin wavering at the question. Pyro's grin slowly faded, replaced by a frown. Pyro took out his shark patterened lighter and his fingers flicked it on and off, on and off in a dull pattern that annoyed Bobby.

"I enjoyed it. And anyways, Logan's probably killing those men along with the other teachers. And Cady, she's a freak, and she can be dead for all I care!" Pyro spoke with a dangerous glimmer and before Bobby could answer he walked away, flicking the lighter back and forth in his hands, looking quite pleased with himself. Bobby looked at his friend suprised at his attitude. He had never spoken like that and the fact that he didn't care if Cady died made him angered and unnerved at the same time. He watched his friend's back with a deepening frown.

* * *

Cady's eyes opened with difficulty as her head banged painfully back and forth. She gave a silent gasp of fright as she tried to escape from the siler chains wrapped around her. But even more horrifying was Logan's state. He looked like he was shot, cut up and roughly treated without care. There was a deep cut on his shoulder that made Cady's eyes sting with tears and also make her feel interested how that bleeding cut had been made. She can actually feel the pain radiating out of Logan.

Her eyes searched frantically around the place she was in but she only got more confused at the rough, bumpy motion making her body move back and forth. She felt sick from the smell and at the bumpy motion from wherever she was.

She clenched her fists angrily and closed her eyes and concentrated on getting the chains off of her. Slowly she felt cold liquid wash off of her and the tightness of the chains that had once wrapped around her disappeared. She opened her bright, eerie eyes and she saw her body covered in silvery powder. She coughed and then the powder spread everywhere and then disappeared into the air.

Free from the bonds, Cady clambered over to Logan and touched the chains that also wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. Cady concentrated and she felt the touch of cold liquid on her fingers. She blew at the silvery powder and it disappeared like it had done before.

Logan's limp body slowly slid from the wall and dropped with a hard thud onto the ground. Logan gave a loud, painful groan as Cady shook at Logan's shoulder, the one that didn't have the deep cut. Logan groaned again and then suddenly his eyes snapped open and claws sprang out with a swift motion. A growl of anger escaped his lips as his eyes also slowly seemed to focus to see his claws penetrating into large, white wings that covered the person behind it.

Logan's eyes widened as he saw a familiar face from behind the wings. Horrified at what he had done, Logan quickly withdrew the claws from the winds and blood gushed out onto the once flawless wings, staining the white wings. A painful gasp escaped Cady's lips and tears of agony watered in her eyes as the wings disappeared in a flutter of red and white feathers and now it was Cady's turn to collapse onto the ground. She gave a choked scream as tears washed down her face.

"Oh my god... I'm sorry..." Logan whispered as he came closer towards Cady in a hurry to see the injury he had caused. Unlike the other time he had accidently stabbed Rogue, he saw a smudge of blood only on her back.

Cady crawled towards him and closed her eyes tightly, squeezing her fists as much as possible and the white wings burst from her back again and this time enveloped both Logan and Cady with bright light. A warm comforting sensation showered down on Logan and he felt his injuries heal faster that his healing powers. He also saw the injury he had accidently caused on Cady's wings disappeared as well. Cady then withdrew from Logan.

"Thank you..." Logan said, eyes wide with astonishment. Cady nodded, her once tear stained face now dried clean. She smiled weakly and then her eyes brightened with urgency as she pointed to the ground and Logan nodded. Cady looked up at the car they were in and with her eyes she blasted the door open. A rushing gust of wind blasted at the two of them as Cady grabbed Logan tightly and flew out of the car and outside towards the red sky of dawn.

Logan gave a shout of shock as Cady's huge, white wings burst open and thrust the two into the air. The strong gusts of wind ceased to be strong as the wings cut through them.

"Hold!" Cady shouted as she frantically held Logan in her grip. There was a screeching sound of tyres stopping on the road and both mutants turned to see the car, and the other cars that were following the car they had escaped from, stop on the road with flurry of gasoline smoke.

"It's getting away!" shouted a voice as men were getting out of the cars. Cady gave out a frightened yell as she desperately held Logan. She dodged aside a bullet whizzing for her and Logan as she heard Logan yell in warning. Cady turned her head at Logan questionably and she felt the unmistakable firing pain that sent a jolt through her body. She screamed and to Logan's horror, Cady let go.

Logan fell from the ground with a deep loud scream as he felt a painful crack of broken bones. He gave out an agonized scream as he heard Cady fall into the large clustering woods. He tried to get up but then three darts stabbed into his chest and he fell into darkness again.

**A/N:** Okeedokkee, well that'll be it for now! Please review and tell me if you liked it!


	10. My Little Secret

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **Nod'ya head! -hem- Sorry about that, lol. I'm a bit hyper right now:) Anyways, here's another chapter! I hope you like it and please, _please_ review! Reviews make me loved and warm inside that I get the feeling to write again! lol :) Thank you for the previous reviews and also, anonymous, the site link you sent me on your review has kind of -umm- half disappeared, I thought I should tell you :) lol And I did notice that the admantium is in Wolvie's bones so... oops! lol :P Well I'm going to leave it at that! Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Ten  
****My Little Secret**

Logan stirred as he felt conciousness again. He opened his eyes and gave a growl as he saw a bright light beaming at his eyes and face. He shivered as he realized his shirt was gone and his chest was bare.

He struggled but the leather straps bonding him to the cold, metal examination table wouldn't budge. He tried his best in getting his claws to unsheath but instead, he felt a pang of pain as numbness suddenly coursed through his hands.

He looked below at his numb hands with a mixture of shock and frustration to see numerous tubes and needles pierced into his veins. His gaze followed the small transparent tube to see a few more objects, usually used to giving blood to the injuried, strung up beside him. Except instead of a packet of blood though, there was a clear liquid inside that kept on dripping drops of unknown substances into Logan's system. He tried to inch further to see what it was but winced as he felt a jab of another needle that was in him.

Logan felt a sudden brush of sleep making him flinch. He wasn't going to sleep, he was going to let himself be drugged by some person who could have minded their own business. He shook his head violently, as much as he could, and sniffed with his keen senses.

He smelt chlorine and a strange scent of... _perfume?_ Yes that was it. A woman had been here. He raised his head in the most uncomfortable position possible and saw that he was in some sort of white room, with only a huge mirror and a metal door for company. He growled irritably as the choices of escaping became limited. He collapsed back down again, his shoulders aching and his body shivering.

_Is Cady and the other kids alright...? Where were they now?_ Logan thought. And suddenly he felt rather helpless in his state. He felt like a deranged porcupine where someone had jabbed his long needles into him instead of poking out to guard himself from enemies. His eyes drooped even now and slowly he couldn't even feel his face. His body was cold and it was getting even colder from the icy metal examination table underneath him.

His senses quickly catched a creak of the metal door and footsteps that sounded like the tapping of high heels. He also smelt a whiff of the same strange scent of the perfume. He growled as he realised the woman was back to see him.

His eyes followed a woman dressed in a black suit. Her wild dark red hair matched the color of her black suit and her tight looking skirt. The woman wore a lot of red lipstick on her lips, that made her look like a devil with black streaks.

The woman wore a gleeful looking smile, but her lips twitched for some odd reason. Logan glared at the woman... but she looked familiar. Logan tilted his head slightly as he saw the woman's eyes look slyly at him.

"Nice seeing you again, Wolverine,"

Logan now stared back at the woman with wide eyes as he faintly remembered the woman. He had seen her in his ... nightmares. He now understood somehow why they were also after him as well. But then.. why would they be Cady as well?

"Oh how silly of me. You don't remember! But at least... can you remember my name, James? Wolverine? Logan?" the woman spoke as she leaned closer toward's Logan's ears. Logan could feel her hot breath on his ears. He tried to inch away from the woman but it only resulted in feeling more of the needle's attack. The woman gave a cold cruel laugh and her hands touched his chest in an elegant manner. Logan shivered, from both her laugh and the sudden touch of something warm on his chest.

"Vilandria Amherst..." Logan managed to snarl as he felt only numbness take over his body now. The woman, named Vilandria Amherst, nodded and chuckled as she leaned closer and touched Logan's cold, pale cheek.

"That's it, Weapon X. Stryker may not be interested in resurrecting that big bad wolf in you, but I am. You are going to be mine... just like you had been before you escaped. Now I want a favor from you, James. Or Logan? My mutant has escaped just like yourself. It needs to be returned to me. Would you have any idea where it might be hiding? It broke my tracking device, clever thing."

Logan stared back at the woman with a glare, but somehow his eyes softened as his curiousity increased. Was this the woman who had put admantium in to his system? And what did she mean by 'ressurecting' the big bad wolf? And the other familiar name she had mentioned, _Stryker_. But the other thing she had also mentioned, the 'mutant'. He knew who she was now talking about. She was talking about Cady.

"How should I know?" Logan slurred as he, yet again, felt the urge to sleep again. Amherst's face turned rigid as a frown quickly slipped on her lips. Her cold eyes glared down now at Logan.

"You should know! That creature must have been quite fond of you to try to bring you back with it," Amherst hissed angrily biting her lips. Logan only stared back, quietly laughing to himself at Cady's cleverness. So she had escaped the men, irritating the bitch now in front of him.

Amherst seemed to struggle inside herself for a moment before her attention came back to Logan.

"Are you going to let me go now, bitch?" Logan growled and then Amherst, her grin now back on her lips, laughed. Her laugh echoed in the white room as Logan raised an eyebrow, lips slowly curling into a frown.

"You are mine now, Weapon X. And I _own_ you. I can do whatever I want with you. You are going to obey me, Wolverine."

"I'm not yours. I am not 'owned'!" Logan countered through his blurring eyes. Amherst leaned even closer to Logan and then she did the most unlikely thing. She kissed him.

Her tongue went in forceful into his lips as Logan, shocked and disgusted, tried to pull away from her, wanting to strike her with his admantium claws. He managed to push his face away in the other way, his lips ripping away from her's.

"What's wrong, love?" the woman mocked with an evil grin as she turned away from Logan's perplexed and frustrated look. She turned her back at Logan and cackled as Amherst walked out of the room. Logan only smirked at the faint smell of her perfume still lingering in the air.

**A/N: **Ok, that'd be it for now! (Sorry if it was short) I hope you liked it. And if you didn't get something, please ask me by reviewing, ok? lol Please review:D


	11. Survival of the Fittest

**Intoxicating**

**A/N: **...zzz...-comes to-...I'm not eating your mom--huh? Ohh -rubs eyes- I am awake! Who told you I was asleep! Anyways I am sorry for the _very_ long wait of the next chapter, I've needed a little break... -sighs- I am so sorry again! I could only hope you will forgive me! Here's a new chapter for you to read, I'll proably keep writing chapters continuing to this one! Enjoy and Please review! Or no more chapter! -gasp!- Hehe, just kidding! Lol XD

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men except the characters I've invented!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Survival of the Fittest**

In the middle of the woods, a girl desperately dragged herself farther inside, pulling her right limp leg. Her eyes were fearful as she kept looking back at her shoulder. Bright white wings had grown out of her back, making her look like a angel. Except to the eyes of the humans, she was no more than a ugly mutant, a being that was certainly not human.

The girl panted back and forth as she tried her best at flying. It carried her halfway, but soon failed on her. She collapsed onto the ground, her hair tangling as she attempted to get up. She succeded but only half way as she leaned onto a nearby tree behind her back. Her panting continued as she let tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Wolvie... Cady Sorry..." she whispered as she pulled out her silver necklace and tugged hard. The chain came off in her grip as she spat at it, her eyes burning disgustedly. Wiping off her fingerprints as best she can, she dug a hole in the dirt and tossed it inside, throwing the earth on top of it so she will never have to see it ever again.

Cady was tired, really tired. Her shoulders were sagging, and her breath rash as her heart thumped hard. For some reason, the black men had finally stopped chasing her. It would have been odd, in these circumstances, but it was probably because she had scared them. Cady was good at meeting people, but what all the X-men did not know was that she was good at frightening people as well. zHer eyes glowed slightly as she felt her soft white wings disappear into her back, the feathers falling onto the dirt ground.

"Must... Find..." Cady began but her breathing cut off what she was about to say. Getting up, she continued to struggle her way up the woods, trying to find her way to the people who had made her accepted her as one of their kind.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

The X-Men, or some of what's left of the members, had gone in search of the teachers and students who were left behind in the Mansion, staying very cautious of the Black Men who had attacked them, as well as trying to find a way out of the forest. All of the students had fallen silent, shivering from the cold. Some used their powers to heat themselves up, others sharing them so all they could stay warm. Most of them wore fearful looks in their eyes, and they looked around their backs as if something was about to bite at them.

In the midst of the crowd Scott led the group away from the forest they were in, untangling growing leaves with his own mutant powers. "Come on, this way!" Scott shouted as he pointed towards a opening of the forest. Sighs of relief were expressed as the kids relaxed slightly. But Rogue did not. Her eyes were red from crying too hard, and her face was salty with dried tears. Her eyes were filled with fear, but not for herself. It was for Logan. Logan had saved her more than a lot, and yet she couldn't do anything to save his. She bit her lip hard, trying to force the anger out of her. _It was all Cyclop's fault! _she thought as she held onto her friends' hands tightly.

"Ok now, listen up everybody! We're going to go in the Mansion and find the Professor, along with all the others. If you see anyone or hear a sound, call out, alright?" Scott shouted to the students and then all nodded, whispering to each other. Scott gave a small nodd to himself before stepping onto the pavement.

"What about Logan and Cady! We have to go find them!" Rogue shouted, pushing through the crowd towards Scott, who stared at her with a grim frown. "No, we have more important things to do and its to find the Professor!" Scott countered, his lips curling distastefully.

"You mean _Jean_," Rogue emphasized angrily and Scott winced a little.

"Whoever it may be, Rogue, we can't do anything for them right now. All we can do is hope for the best," Scott spoke and turned away from her, leading the mutant kids out of the forest. But Rogue persisted by grabbing the teacher's arm.

"So you are just going to leave them there, possibly for dead, just because of your selfish causes?" Rogue spoke coldly. Now all the students stopped in their tracks, most of them looking at the student and teacher. Scott stared at Rogue's face in silence then opened his mouth to reply. "If it will save lives, I'm going to take that chance."

And with that, Scott pulled his arm off of Rogue's grip and turned away, leading the students out towards the possibly deserted Mansion. Rogue only continued to stare at Cyclop's back, her eyes too dry for tears as Jubilee and Kitty tried to comfort her as best they can...

**A/N: **Ok, I know I may have made Scott look like a evil person in this story... -shrugs- For all Scott fans, I'm sorry. But it won't last long, don't worry! (: I hope you liked this chapter, because I don't like it very much... The excitement will be coming soon, and I'm guessing you already know what! X3 Hope you review, I shall be waiting! XD


End file.
